


beauty under the moon

by guratanmatahari



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, royal!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: seumur hidupnya, jinhyuk tidak pernah mengerti apa rasanya mencinta, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dokter muda yang parasnya indah bagai cahaya bulan purnama.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	beauty under the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lilavenders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lilavenders).



> trigger warning: minor character death (really minor), sex scenes (rimming).  
> hi @lilavenders, i hope you don't mind that i tweaked the prompt for a little bit. this is probably the most challenging yet fun prompt to write, as this is my first time writing a fantasy/royal au. and i'm terribly sorry for making you wait :'( hope i did justice to your prompt. nevertheless, please enjoy, leave some kudos, and as always, reach me via twitter/cc! have a good day!

senyum jinhyuk benar-benar lebar kala matanya beradu dengan mata laki-laki yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengannya itu. si laki-laki tersebut berdiri tegak di depan pintu gerbang sebuah istana yang, entah, jinhyuk lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam istana itu, tapi rasa-rasanya interiornya mungkin tidak banyak berubah, hanya _suasananya saja sekarang yang berbeda_. kembali lagi ke laki-laki yang dimaksud tersebut, si laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana, senyumnya sama lebarnya dengan jinhyuk, sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, ingin menyambut jinhyuk dengan pelukan eratnya,

" _adikku, aku rindu sekali sama kamu_ ," serunya, masih tersenyum lebar. spontan jinhyuk memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedangnya yang tergantung di pinggangnya, kemudian dia berlari dan memeluk laki-laki itu erat, pelukannya terlampau kencang sampai-sampai si laki-laki tersebut sedikit merasa sesak,

"kak jonghyun, how are you? aku kangen banget sama kamu, kak," lirihnya, masih memeluk erat jonghyun, laki-laki yang akan selalu dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung satu-satunya bagi jinhyuk. jonghyun pun kemudian memindai jinhyuk dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya,

"ini perasaan aku aja, _atau kamu makin tinggi, sih?!"_ serunya sambil mengusap kepala jinhyuk yang memang jelas-jelas, adiknya itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya. spontan jinhyuk tergelak,

"perasaan kamu aja kali kak, aku segini-segini aja kayaknya," sanggahnya, membuat kedua pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. lalu dengan lembut jonghyun mengusap punggung jinhyuk,

"ayo masuk adikku, aku punya banyak cerita yang kusimpan buat kamu," sahutnya lembut, dibawanya jinhyuk masuk ke dalam istana yang dulunya pernah menjadi rumah bagi jinhyuk, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kerajaan itu. dan sekarang, dibawah kepemimpinan kakak laki-lakinya, _istana ini akan jadi rumahnya lagi._

* 

terhitung sudah tiga tahun jinhyuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di negara ini, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar kembali sekarang. itu juga, kalau tidak karena jonghyun tidak henti-hentinya mencari dirinya dengan cara membuat sayembara besar-besaran untuk mencarinya, _jinhyuk rasa dia tidak akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya ini_. seumur hidupnya, jinhyuk rasa, _dia tidak pernah suka, dan tidak pernah merasa bahagia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan ini_. lahir sebagai putera dari seorang selir raja tidak lantas membuatnya diperlakukan secara spesial, tidak membuatnya diperlakukan seperti jonghyun, kakak laki-lakinya yang memang lahir dari rahim ratu dan istri resmi sang raja. dan tentu saja, sang mendiang ayah (yang sampai sekarang, jinhyuk sebenarnya enggan mengakui raja terdahulunya itu sebagai ayahnya) tidak pernah menggubris keberadaannya.

maka, jinhyuk tumbuh dengan sedikit, atau bahkan _tidak ada cinta_ di dirinya. ibu kandungnya meninggal ketika dia masih balita, dan otomatis, jinhyuk dibesarkan dengan para selir kerajaan ketimbang dibesarkan dengan sang ratu dan raja. karena ya, mana pantas anak selir dibesarkan oleh pasangan pemimpin kerajaan? beruntung, jinhyuk masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta tulus dari jonghyun, kakak laki-lakinya itu. sedari kecil hingga mencapai usia nyaris dewasa, jonghyun tidak henti-hentinya mengajaknya bermain dan bercengkerama. berbeda dengan sifat ayah dan ibunya yang angkuh dan congkak, jonghyun adalah epitome dari kebaikan yang ada di seluruh dunia ini. walau dia anak kandung raja, dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan dengan siapa dia berteman dan bergaul, _termasuk dengan jinhyuk sendiri._

 _"biar gimanapun, kamu adik aku, dan aku udah sepatutnya sayang sama kamu,"_ ucap jonghyun riang sewaktu mereka baru menginjak usia sekolah dasar kala itu, yang disambut dengan pelukan erat oleh jinhyuk. walau cuma menerima cinta dan kasih sayang dari kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, jinhyuk rasa, dia rasa dia akan mampu bertahan hidup.

*

yang jinhyuk tidak tahu adalah, _cinta itu ada banyak bentuknya, termasuk mencintai seseorang yang bukan keluarganya sendiri_. di usia menjelang dewasa, jinhyuk akhirnya mulai jatuh cinta dengan salah satu pemuda yang ikut belajar di sekolah khusus para anak bangsawan di istana. jinhyuk rasa, cinta yang dirasakannya itu _normal_ , toh, dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia, bukan setan, dan bukan makhluk gaib. tapi apa daya, sang raja tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa jinhyuk menyukai seseorang yang _jenis kelaminnya sama dengan jinhyuk._ buat sang raja, _mencintai sesama jenis kelamin itu adalah suatu aib yang menjijikkan_ , dan bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai raja. maka, dengan terang-terangan, di suatu hari dimana matahari sedang terik-teriknya, di tengah-tengah alun-alun ibukota, jinhyuk harus secara tragis menyaksikan pemuda yang dicintainya itu digantung di depannya, karena buat sang raja, hidup sang pemuda adalah _aib yang harus dimusnahkan dengan segera_. sang raja dengan bengisnya hanya tertawa keras melihat anak laki-lakinya itu menangis meraung di depannya. malah, jinhyuk harus merasakan sakitnya dipukuli dan disakiti oleh para pengawal suruhan sang raja karena sudah berani membangkang dan meneriaki sang raja.

jinhyuk masih ingat dia menatap lemah sang kakak yang hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaannya yang begitu sengsara, tapi baik jinhyuk dan jonghyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _karena kalau jonghyun membelanya, bisa-bisa ada nyawa lain yang terenggut di hari itu_. malam harinya, tanpa sepengetahuan sang raja, jinhyuk kabur dari istana tersebut dengan keadaan tubuh yang lebam dan sakit. jinhyuk sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah, _dia sudah tidak tahan lagi._ jinhyuk segera kabur dari istana itu, karena dia merasa _dia juga berhak untuk bahagia, walau harus berpisah dengan kakak dan orang-orang tersayangnya disana._

selama tiga tahun itu pula, jinhyuk belajar bela diri dan berperang, termasuk dalam ilmu memakai pedang dan senjata tajam dari seorang veteran perang yang ditemuinya di jalan. lama jinhyuk tinggal bersamanya, dan jinhyuk berhutang banyak pada laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, jinhyuk benar-benar sudah ahli dalam menggunakan pedangnya dan menguasai sejumlah ilmu bela diri. tersebarlah keberadaan jinhyuk sebagai ahli perang yang lihai, _sampai ke telinga kakak kandungnya sendiri_. maka, ketika jonghyun mendengar kabar bahwa adik tersayangnya itu masih hidup, jonghyun mengadakan sayembara besar-besaran guna mencari adiknya tersebut, dengan imbalan uang dan harta yang cukup fantastis di kala itu.

berita tentang pencarian jinhyuk pun sampai di telinganya sendiri. tadinya, jinhyuk menolak untuk pulang, dengan alasan dia tidak mau bertemu dengan si raja bengis serta ratunya yang tidak kalah sombong tersebut. tapi, keputusan jinhyuk berubah ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa sang raja dan ratu yang sudah uzur usianya itu meninggal dunia ketika jinhyuk sudah pergi dari kerajaan itu. kali ini, _sudah kakaknya yang bertahta menjadi raja di negara kelahirannya itu_. jinhyuk tahu, bahwa sang kakak tidak akan mungkin memimpin negaranya dengan gaya kepemimpinan yang _sama_ dengan ayahnya. maka kali ini, jinhyuk akhirnya menyerah juga. pada akhirnya, _jinhyuk rindu akan tanah kelahirannya_ , jinhyuk rindu akan rumah, maka dia putuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan kemauannya sendiri, yang tentu disambut baik oleh sang kakak dan istrinya.

*

jonghyun tertawa melihat tingkah adik laki-lakinya itu yang terus-terusan melonggarkan kerah kemejanya. biar bagaimanapun, butuh adaptasi buat jinhyuk untuk bisa memakai pakaian kebanggaan kerajaan ini dengan _nyaman_. jinhyuk terus-terusan menggerutu sambil menarik-narik kerah kemejanya yang dilapisi karet,

"kak, serius deh, kok kamu betah sih pake baju kayak gini? _panas_ ," gerutunya, pada akhirnya jinhyuk membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya, membuat jonghyun makin tertawa terbahak-bahak tingkah jinhyuk yang menurutnya jenaka,

"nanti lama-lama juga biasa, get used to it. kamu udah kuangkat jadi grand duke, lho. so you should start act like one," sahutnya tenang, sambil mengusap punggung jinhyuk lembut. jinhyuk hanya mendengus mendengarnya. biar bagaimanapun, mau apapun gelarnya, pada akhirnya jinhyuk merasa dia cuma laki-laki biasa, tanpa ada embel-embel gelar di depan namanya. buat apa juga memasang gelar, _tidak penting_ , begitu pikirnya.

"ya ya ya, terserah kakak," jawabnya enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya, kemudian jonghyun berdeham,

" _jadi, selama tiga tahun kamu pergi, kamu pacaran sama siapa gitu, nggak_?" pertanyaan jonghyun sebenarnya terhitung spontan, tanpa ada maksud untuk mengingatkan jinhyuk soal tragedi cintanya di masa lampau. tapi, mungkin jinhyuk juga masih trauma dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu tersebut. maka dia berdiri terpaku, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. jonghyun pun jadi merasa sangat bersalah, dengan cepat dia menarik pertanyaannya barusan,

" _sori, pertanyaan kakak barusan sangat nggak sopan buat kamu, maaf_ -"

" _nggak apa-apa, kak. aku tau kakak nggak ada maksud buat nyakitin hati aku, it's okay_ ," lirihnya sambil mengusap air matanya, punggungnya terus dielus oleh jonghyun,

"kamu tau adikku," lanjut jonghyun lagi,

"kamu orang baik, dan kamu berhak untuk dicintai seseorang yang juga baik. _kakak harap, akan datang waktunya kamu akhirnya bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga cinta sekali sama kamu,"_ doa jonghyun begitu tulus untuk adik tersayangnya itu, walau dalam hatinya, jinhyuk rasanya ingin menyangkal doa tersebut. rasa-rasanya, seumur hidupnya, _jinhyuk tidak akan pernah mengerti soal cinta, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencinta dan dicinta_. itu yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya kala itu. tapi memang, nasib seseorang hanya sang pencipta semesta alam ini yang tahu. maka, yang jinhyuk tidak ketahui adalah, _sang pencipta ternyata masih memberikan kesempatan jinhyuk untuk mencinta pada seseorang yang tidak terduga untuknya._

*

jinhyuk pertama kali bertemu kim wooseok di malam hari, ketika bulan kala itu sedang dalam masa purnamanya. jinhyuk malam itu baru saja selesai berburu di hutan yang tidak jauh dari istana, lalu secara tidak sengaja, kuda yang ditungganginya melangkahi salah satu deretan tanaman rambat yang jinhyuk rasa, usia tanaman rambat itu masih muda, buahnya masih kecil-kecil. otomatis, tanaman rambat itu banyak yang putus, dan langsung rata dengan tanah. jinhyuk pikir, _ya sudahlah, tanaman rambat biasa,_ jadi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan tanaman rambat yang sudah hancur tersebut.

sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara teriakan dari belakang kepalanya,

 _"HEI! KAMU!"_ suara laki-laki itu cukup keras terdengar di telinga jinhyuk, sampai-sampai akhirnya jinhyuk menyuruh kudanya untuk berbalik ke belakang.

di hadapannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memakai kemeja longgar serta celana lurus yang warnanya senada. jinhyuk perhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. matanya bulat, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, dan bibirnya tipis, tapi jinhyuk bisa lihat bahwa bibir tipisnya berwarna merah muda dan berkilau. kalau jinhyuk boleh jujur, paras laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih mungil dan kecil dari jinhyuk ini, _tampan_. dan jinhyuk bukan orang yang mudah mengakui soal paras seseorang segamblang ini.

" _kamu!!! bisa-bisanya kuda kamu ngerusakkin tanaman aku!!! kamu harus minta maaf!!! kuda kamu juga!!!_ " serunya galak sambil menunjuk tanaman rambatnya yang sudah rusak, kemudian menunjuk kuda yang sedang jinhyuk tunggangi. jinhyuk langsung terperangah tidak percaya, _galak juga laki-laki ini, mana kudanya disuruh minta maaf segala_ , gusar jinhyuk dalam hatinya. lama jinhyuk terdiam dalam lamunannya, sebelum akhirnya si laki-laki itu kembali berteriak,

"ih, kok diem aja, sih?! _turun nggak?!_ " serunya lagi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. dan jinhyuk mendengus keras sambil memutar bola matanya, tertawa getir karena kesal dengan tingkah laki-laki ini. _berani-beraninya orang ini,_ sungutnya. pada akhirnya jinhyuk turun dari kudanya dan melangkah mendekati laki-laki ini. kali ini jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh laki-laki ini sangat dekat, sampai-sampai jinhyuk bisa merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"kenapa sih gitu doang kamu marah? _cuma tanaman doang_ ," sahut jinhyuk enteng, membuat si laki-laki mendengus tidak percaya,

" _tanaman doang kata kamu?!_ ini tuh tanaman mahal tau! dan susah menanamnya! kamu tau nggak berapa banyak kerugian yang harus kamu bayar buat gantiin tanaman ini?!" dan jinhyuk malah makin marah diteriaki seperti ini,

"santai, dong! nggak usah sewot gitu, kamu siapa, sih?! berani-beraninya marahin aku kayak gini. asal kamu tau ya-"

"kalau kamu mau bilang kamu punya gelar bangsawan, _aku nggak peduli_. _aku juga orang kepercayaannya yang mulia raja_ , jadi kamu nggak bisa pake gelar bangsawan kamu untuk melawan aku," potong si laki-laki dengan nada yang lebih rendah, kali ini memicingkan matanya ke arah jinhyuk dengan tatapan kesal.

jinhyuk pun menjambak rambutnya, _frustrasi, siapa sih orang ini?!_

*

"jadi kamu udah ketemu wooseok," ujar jonghyun enteng sewaktu jinhyuk menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya malam sebelumnya secara panjang lebar ke kakak laki-lakinya itu,

"hah?" 

"wooseok, _namanya kim wooseok,"_ jawab jonghyun sambil tersenyum, jinhyuk pun mengernyitkan alisnya,

"wooseok wooseok ini _siapanya kamu, sih_?! kok dia bilang dia orang kepercayaan kamu?" tanya jinhyuk gusar, membuat jonghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah adiknya,

"dia dokter kerajaan, sekaligus ahli herbologi. aku terima dia sebagai dokter kerajaan dari tahun lalu, satu keluarga besarnya dokter. mendiang orang tuanya juga dokter kerajaan sewaktu raja terdahulu masih hidup," jelas jonghyun pelan-pelan kepada adiknya, sementara adiknya hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan kakaknya.

" _he's very good at what he's doing_. kamu lihat taman di sebelah sana? yang banyak bunga birunya?" seru jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah cluster taman istana yang banyak dihiasi bunga biru dari balkon istana tempat jinhyuk dan jonghyun berdiri, jinhyuk mau tidak mau ikut melihat ke arah sana,

"itu dia yang tanam bunganya. waktu ada wabah cacar air tiga bulan lalu, dia yang berhasil menemukan obat penawarnya. dia yang racik sirup untuk menyembuhkan cacar air tersebut secara perlahan dengan memasukkan ekstrak bunga biru tersebut. dan ajaibnya, orang-orang langsung bisa sembuh dalam hitungan minggu. wooseok itu hebat sekali, jinhyuk. di usianya yang masih muda, dia bisa menemukan inovasi obat-obat dari bahan-bahan yang kita nggak pernah pikirkan sebelumnya. makanya aku angkat dia jadi dokter istana, karena dia _sepintar itu_ ," dan jinhyuk mengangguk lagi, kemudian mendengus,

" _doesn't mean that he gets to be an asshole_ ," gerutu jinhyuk sambil menyeruput airnya, membuat jonghyun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"jangan benci-benci amat gitu sama dia, _nanti kamu naksir, lho_ ," goda jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk terperangah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dibilang oleh kakaknya, lidahnya menjulur karena jijik dan bulu kuduknya meremang. tampaknya sampai dia mati pun, _jinhyuk tidak akan pernah bisa menaruh perasaan pada seorang kim wooseok_.

*

yang jinhyuk tidak sangka-sangka adalah, pertemuan keduanya dengan wooseok harus terjadi di klinik istana, dengan keadaan jinhyuk mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang pinggangnya yang berdarah. sewaktu berburu di hutan siang itu, tidak sengaja pinggang jinhyuk tergores duri semak-semak yang begitu besar dan tajam. lebih menyedihkannya lagi, getah yang menempel di duri tersebut ternyata beracun, maka dengan segera jinhyuk dipapah dengan para pengawal kerajaan usai mereka berburu. jinhyuk tidak henti-hentinya mengerang kesakitan. ditambah lagi, efek dari racun tersebut nampaknya mampu membuatnya lemas dan pusing.

dalam posisi berbaring di atas kasur klinik istana, samar-samar jinhyuk lihat figur wooseok yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. dengan telaten dia menyeka luka dalam di pinggang jinhyuk yang terekspos itu dengan kain basah yang ditempelkan cairan obat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya,

" _aw, aw! sakit_ ," rintih jinhyuk lemah sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya setiap kali lukanya disentuh oleh obat. mau tidak mau wooseok pun akhirnya menahan jinhyuk untuk tidak terus bergerak dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangan jinhyuk, sambil sembari terus menempelkan cairan obat itu ke luka jinhyuk. _kalau jinhyuk boleh jujur, telapak tangan wooseok lembut dan hangat_.

" _sori, hold still, okay_?" lirih wooseok pelan sambil terus-terusan menempelkan kain basah itu di atas luka jinhyuk. setelah dirasa cukup menyerap obatnya dan dirasa lukanya sudah cukup kering, wooseok kemudian mengangkat leher jinhyuk sebentar guna menyuapinya obat sirup untuk menangkal racunnya. _sirupnya pahit sekali_ , jinhyuk mau tidak mau batuk-batuk sambil tersedak, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya,

" _nggak enak!"_ serunya parau waktu jinhyuk dengan susah payah menelan obat sirup tersebut, wooseok cuma menggeram mendengarnya,

"ya iyalah nggak enak. namanya juga obat, emang kamu pikir ini apaan, jus jeruk?" balas wooseok tidak kalah ketus. setelah itu, barulah jinhyuk diperbolehkan berbaring oleh wooseok, kali ini matanya benar-benar tertutup, sepertinya obat sirup tadi punya kandungan yang dapat membuatnya mengantuk,

"kamu harus bed rest selama dua hari, supaya demamnya cepat reda. don't worry, _i'll take care of you_ ," sahut wooseok pelan, sementara jinhyuk hanya mengangguk lemah,

"if i get through this, _remind me to thank you_ ," ucap jinhyuk asal, membuat wooseok terkekeh pelan,

"okay," ucap wooseok manis, yang kemudian jinhyuk mendengar sayup-sayup bunyi botol obat serta peralatan obat yang sedang dirapikan, sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur lelap.

yang jinhyuk sadari selama dua hari dia dirawat adalah, _setiap jamnya wooseok datang ke klinik dan menjenguknya_ , mengecek apakah jinhyuk sudah benar-benar sembuh atau belum. kalau jinhyuk boleh jujur, _baru kali ini dia diperhatikan sebegitunya oleh orang asing._ ya mungkin juga, faktor utamanya karena wooseok adalah _dokter istana_ , dan ini adalah tugas serta kewajiban yang harus dijalaninya. tapi paling tidak, sekarang jinhyuk tahu, _kalau kim wooseok ternyata tidak semenyebalkan yang dia pikir sebelumnya_.

*

cara jinhyuk dalam mengucapkan terima kasih ke orang-orang yang sudah membantunya selama ini adalah dengan _memberikan hadiah_. setelah jinhyuk benar-benar sembuh, dia bawa wooseok ke tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu (lucu juga menurut jinhyuk, karena waktu pertama kali bertemu, jinhyuk sedang adu mulut dengan wooseok). begitu terkejutnya wooseok ketika dia mendapati lahan yang berisi tanaman rambat yang dirusak jinhyuk sewaktu itu sudah berganti menjadi lahan berisi tanaman rambat yang baru. bukan cuma dihiasi tanaman rambat yang baru saja, tapi di sekeliling lahan itu dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga kecil (yang sesungguhnya jinhyuk tidak tahu nama bunga itu apa, tapi menurut orang suruhannya yang menanam bunga itu, bunga ini termasuk bunga yang cukup langka dan punya khasiat untuk menyembuhkan radang tenggorokan). wooseok berkali-kali mengerjap lalu mengusap matanya tidak percaya. dengan mata berbinar dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap jinhyuk, _senyumnya lebar_. jinhyuk hanya mengusap tengkuk lehernya sambil berdeham,

"hadiah terima kasih dari aku karena udah merawat aku, dan juga sebagai _permintaan maaf_ , karena udah ngerusak tanaman kamu waktu itu," ucapnya gugup, _jinhyuk juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa segugup ini di depan wooseok_. mungkin karena ya, _senyum wooseok terlalu manis saat ini_.

wooseok pun kemudian memeluk jinhyuk erat, spontan membuat jinhyuk terperangah, badannya refleks kaku karena proksimitas tubuhnya dengan tubuh wooseok terlalu dekat saat ini.

" _makasih jinhyuk, aku seneng banget_ ," lirih wooseok sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada jinhyuk. jinhyuk tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih wooseok, hanya mampu melihat puncak kepala wooseok yang ada di bawah pandangannya, _helai_ _rambut wooseok terlihat lembut_ , ingin rasanya jinhyuk mengelusnya. dan jinhyuk harap, wooseok tidak mendengar debar jantung jinhyuk yang senja itu berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

*

sejak itu, mereka berdua berteman baik. kerapkali wooseok mengajak jinhyuk berjalan berdua, mengunjungi pusat ibukota negara, berkeliling dari apotek ke apotek lainnya, karena wooseok harus membeli suplai obat dan perlengkapan medis untuk klinik istana. sesekali, jinhyuk juga menemani wooseok ke toko yang menjual campuran ramuan dan tanaman-tanaman aneh yang jinhyuk sampai sekarang tidak tahu (dan tidak mau tahu) isinya apa. _tapi toh, wooseok dia temani juga_. lagipula, anggap saja ini caranya beristirahat dari rutinitas melatih para pengawal cara berperang dan mengasah pedang. tidak jarang pula, mereka berdua juga mengunjungi toko bunga besar yang terletak di pinggir ibukota, karena (jinhyuk juga akhirnya tahu) wooseok ternyata juga suka menanam bunga.

kedekatan mereka berdua otomatis jadi perbincangan dan gosip di istana. tersebar kabar bahwa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cinta antar satu sama lainnya. baik wooseok dan jinhyuk hanya acuh dalam menanggapi gosip itu, _walau keduanya memang tidak menyangkal bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan dekat_. jinhyuk sedang melamun lama sampai akhirnya wooseok harus menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata jinhyuk,

" _jangan melamun_ ," ledek wooseok sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan jinhyuk di jalan setapak salah satu taman bunga yang ada di dalam istana, senyumnya dikulum tipis. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya,

"sori, aku lagi kecapekan kayaknya," jawab jinhyuk jujur, yang kemudian wooseok berhenti melangkah, matanya tertuju ke salah satu semak yang dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah dan kuning. wooseok kemudian tertawa,

" _kamu dulu waktu kecil suka nyemilin sari madu langsung dari bunganya, nggak_?" pertanyaan wooseok membuat jinhyuk ikut berhenti melangkah. matanya membulat tidak percaya, sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang wooseok ucapkan barusan.

"hah?" jinhyuk menganga, mencoba mengkonfirmasi apa yang barusan didengarnya. alih-alih, wooseok hanya tertawa lagi, kemudian memetik salah satu bunga yang ada di semak itu, yang berwarna merah.

"kayak gini jinhyuk," yang wooseok lakukan kemudian adalah menarik benang sari yang ada di tengah-tengah helai bunga merah tersebut, kemudian benang sari yang terlampau tipis itu dia oles ke jari telunjuknya, kemudian dia jilat jari telunjuknya. wooseok tertawa lagi,

"kayak gini. masa kamu nggak pernah, sih?! manis tau," melihat tingkah wooseok, jinhyuk hanya tertawa tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

" _aneh-aneh aja kamu_. emang kamu lebah apa?" wooseok malah mengkerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian dia petik lagi satu bunga kecil dari semak itu, kali ini dia ambil yang warna kuning,

"kamu yang aneh karena nggak pernah kayak gini waktu kecil. nih ya aku contohin. jadi kamu tarik benang sarinya, pelan-pelan, terus kamu oles sari madu yang masih ada di benang sarinya di jari kamu, terus-"

"ribet amat sini aku cobain, emang beneran manis apa?" seru jinhyuk yang kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan wooseok secara tiba-tiba, kemudian jari telunjuk wooseok yang barusan diolesi setitik cairan madu bening itu dijilat oleh jinhyuk. wooseok langsung melotot dan menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan.

" _ya emang lumayan... manis... sih..._ " suara jinhyuk pelan-pelan makin kecil volumenya sehabis dia _benar-benar menyadari apa yang dia lakukan barusan_. _bodoh, jinhyuk bodoh_ , gusarnya dalam hati. kedua pemuda itu diam tanpa suara untuk sementara, saling beradu pandang dan menikmati presensi satu sama lainnya. di titik ini lah jinhyuk sadar, bahwa _mata wooseok sangat, sangat indah_. bukan cuma matanya, _tapi seluruh presensi wooseok adalah suatu keindahan buat jinhyuk_. dari hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung, bibirnya yang kecil dan merah, tulang pipinya yang tinggi, senyumnya yang manis, _semuanya_. butuh suara deham dari wooseok untuk menyadarkan jinhyuk bahwa mereka sudah _beradu pandang cukup lama_ , maka refleks jinhyuk melepas pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan wooseok. jinhyuk kemudian mengusap tangannya berkali-kali,

"wooseok, maaf, aku-"

"nggggg jinhyuk, kayaknya aku mesti balik ke klinik dulu deh. ada obat yang harus kuracik. _duluan ya, bye_ ," ucap wooseok cepat kemudian dia langsung _berlari_ kecil ke arah dimana klinik istana berada, meninggalkan jinhyuk yang masih berdiri disana. langkahnya begitu cepat, tapi jinhyuk sadar betul bahwa _wajah dan leher wooseok merah padam_ , dan dia tidak percaya bahwa wooseok barusan tersipu malu _karenanya_. tanpa jinhyuk sadari, jinhyuk menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada kirinya, _cepat sekali jantungnya berdetak, wajahnya juga panas_. mungkin benar kata kak jonghyun, _benci dan cinta itu bedanya tipis sekali_. mungkin memang benar juga, kalau jinhyuk sudah terlanjur _suka_ dengan kim wooseok.

*

"aku liat-liat kamu kayaknya makin akrab sama wooseok," ujar jonghyun dengan senyumnya, sambil seraya meneguk teh mintnya. kali ini dua bersaudara itu sedang duduk-duduk santai di halaman belakang istana, menikmati waktu senja sambil menunggu matahari benar-benar terbenam dengan sempurna. jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng,

"ya gitu-gitu aja," jawabnya asal sambil mengunyah biskuit rasa kelapanya, sementara jonghyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat tingkah adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu. lucu juga melihat jinhyuk begini, pikirnya.

"ya siapa tau kan, sekarang _kamu udah naksir beneran sama wooseok_ ," goda jonghyun, berharap jinhyuk setelah ini, akan salah tingkah mendengar candaan jonghyun. yang tidak disangka-sangka raja muda itu, jinhyuk malah mengangkat bahunya lagi dan pandangannya datar,

" _iya, emang udah naksir, kok_ ," dan jonghyun langsung tersedak tehnya, sementara jinhyuk dengan santai mengunyah biskuit coklatnya sambil tersenyum tipis. kali ini dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi, dan kali ini, jinhyuk tidak mau lagi menyangkal perasaannya. _dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan kim wooseok._

*

jinhyuk sesungguhnya tidak pernah suka menghadiri pesta dansa kerajaan seperti ini. bukan karena dia tidak bisa berdansa dan menikmati musiknya (malah kalau bisa dikatakan, jinhyuk lebih pandai berdansa ketimbang kakaknya itu), _tapi karena dia benar-benar bosan dengan rangkaian acaranya_. selama dua kali dalam setahun, kerajaan selalu mengadakan pesta dansa yang megah. utamanya, pesta dansa itu selalu diadakan di malam dimana bulan dalam posisi purnama yang sempurna. dan setiap tahunnya, _rangkaian acaranya selalu sama_. sambutan dari raja (untungnya, karena kali ini rajanya adalah kakaknya sendiri yang masih terlampau, paling tidak sambutannya tidak se-membosankan sambutan raja-raja terdahulu), kemudian jamuan makan malam, lalu ditutup dengan rangkaian dansa waltz yang terus menerus dilakukan selama berjam-jam. selama masih ada orang yang menggerakkan badannya di tengah aula dansa, maka akan terus berlanjut pestanya.

jinhyuk hanya menghembuskan napasnya ke atas, meniup poninya yang sengaja ditata dengan gel itu, beberapa helai poninya sudah mulai turun. kemudian jinhyuk kembali meneguk anggur putih dalam gelas tembaga yang dipegang di tangan kanannya. ini mungkin sudah gelas ketiganya malam ini. tanpa dia sadari, ada sosok yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari samping, dan jinhyuk tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

" _bosen banget kayaknya_ ," sapa wooseok, yang kemudian jinhyuk menoleh ke arahnya, ikut terkekeh,

"gimana nggak bosen, dari kecil aku selalu disuruh dateng ke pesta dansa ini, dan rangkaian acaranya ya gitu-gitu aja," wooseok ikut tertawa mendengarnya seraya mengangguk,

"i see. ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta dansa kerajaan, _and i must say, memang membosankan, sih._ mungkin karena aku juga nggak suka keramaian, jadi bingung harus ngapain," dan jinhyuk masih tetap memandang wooseok atentif. kim wooseok berdiri di sampingnya, terlihat sangat mempesona dengan kemeja satin berhiaskan renda perancis berwarna putih gading dengan celana katun berwarna senada. mantel satin sutranya yang berwarna emas bercampur putih menghiasi pundaknya, dan rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga keningnya sedikit terlihat. jinhyuk rasa bahkan ada manik-manik serta mutiara kecil menghiasi beberapa helai rambutnya, seakan dia lah pusat perhatian pesta dansa itu, _bukan_ _kakaknya sendiri._

" _you look beautiful, wooseok_ ," puji jinhyuk tulus, dan memang benar, rasa-rasanya wooseok adalah tamu yang paling tampan, mempesona, indah, _dan segala kata adjektif yang bisa menggambarkan wooseok saat ini._ rona merah muda muncul di pipi wooseok, dan wooseok hanya menunduk sembari tersenyum malu,

" _thanks, and you don't look bad as well,_ " ucapnya pelan, membuat jinhyuk tertawa. paling tidak, memang malam ini jinhyuk berdandan lebih rapi dari biasanya. tiba-tiba wooseok berjinjit dan berbisik ke telinga jinhyuk,

" _mau kabur aja nggak dari sini? aku mau ajak kamu ke suatu tempat_ ," dan wooseok tersenyum tipis, matanya menyipit karena antusias. jinhyuk menaikkan salah satu alisnya, _menarik_ , pikirnya, mau dibawa kemana dia sama wooseok?

"kemana?" tanyanya, dan wooseok hanya menggamit jemari jinhyuk erat,

"rahasia. tapi kalau kamu nggak mau ikut, _nggak apa-apa,"_ ucap wooseok lirih, masih menggamit jemari jinhyuk yang bebas dari gelasnya. kalau sudah begini, mana bisa jinhyuk menolak ajakan wooseok? maka dengan hati-hati, sambil celingak-celinguk keadaan sekitarnya, jinhyuk menaruh gelas tembaganya yang sudah kosong di atas meja, kemudian mengendap-endap keluar dari aula dansa bersama wooseok lewat pintu belakang aula dansa yang besar itu.

*

mereka berdua benar-benar kabur dari pesta dansa kerajaan yang masih berlangsung itu (dan mereka berdua rasa, pesta dansa yang membosankan itu rasanya akan terus berlangsung sampai matahari terbit). tahu-tahu, keduanya sudah berada di dalam rumah kaca besar yang terletak di taman kerajaan yang tidak jauh dari aula istana. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum miring sambil berkacak pinggang memandang wooseok yang kini berjalan di depannya, langkah kakinya riang seraya membuka pintu rumah kaca tersebut.

 _"seriously? ke rumah kaca banget, seok?"_ tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, wooseok hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil tersenyum riang ke jinhyuk,  
"ini tempat persembunyian aku, my happy place di kala aku sedang bosan, sedih, atau marah," ucap wooseok jujur sambil terus berjalan mengitari rumah kaca yang begitu besar tersebut.

jinhyuk mendengus mendengarnya, walau akhirnya dia juga ikut mengangguk. satu dua kali, jinhyuk memang pernah masuk ke rumah kaca yang dirasa jinhyuk adalah tempat dimana wooseok bisa puas meneliti, menelaah, dan mengeksplor berbagai macam tanaman dan tumbuhan yang ada di dalam rumah kaca ini, yang kemudian akan diolah menjadi ramuan serta obat yang berkhasiat untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit yang kemungkinan akan muncul di kerajaan ini. tapi, jinhyuk baru pernah mengunjungi rumah kaca ini di kala matahari masih ada di atas langit, _bukan disaat malam yang dingin seperti ini_. dan jinhyuk harus mengakui, aura dan suasananya beda sekali ketika mengunjungi rumah kaca ini di malam hari, _terlebih dengan ditemani laki-laki mungil yang masih berdiri di depannya itu._

"sini deh, aku mau tunjukkin kamu sesuatu," ucap wooseok riang sambil mengajak jinhyuk untuk ke suatu sudut di rumah kaca tersebut. helaan napas jinhyuk cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya dia mau melangkah bersama wooseok. langkah keduanya terhenti di depan satu pot besar, yang di pot itu tertanam tumbuhan yang batangnya berwarna hijau muda, sementara kuncup bunganya yang dari luar berwarna dominan putih dan kuning itu tertutup erat. jinhyuk pun langsung menaikkan alisnya, _apa yang indah dari seonggok tanaman yang bahkan belum mekar bunganya?_

"kamu mau nunjukkin apaan deh, perasaan bunganya-" dan kemudian wooseok menunjukkan gestur agar jinhyuk sebaiknya diam saja, telunjuknya tepat ada di depan bibir tipisnya,

" _tunggu_ _sebentar lagi_ ," bisik wooseok pelan sambil membungkuk, maka jinhyuk pun akhirnya ikut membungkukkan punggungnya supaya kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan tinggi tanaman tersebut.

yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi. beberapa saat kemudian, bunganya mulai merekah lebar dengan perlahan, menampilkan keindahannya di depan kedua pemuda tersebut. helai bunganya lebar dan panjang, berwarna putih gading bercampur kuning, dan di tengahnya dihiasi puluhan benang sari yang begitu panjang, melambai indah seiring bunganya mekar. harus jinhyuk akui, memandang bunga yang mekar langsung tepat ada di hadapannya merupakan salah satu pengalaman yang _magis_ sekaligus _menyenangkan_ dalam hidupnya,

"wow," lirih jinhyuk kagum, sambil tidak henti memandangi bunga yang kini sudah mekar sempurna tersebut. wooseok, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum lebar.

"ini namanya _e_ _piphyllum oxypetalum,_ " dan jinhyuk mendengus kala telinganya menangkap nama latin tanaman tersebut,

"ribet amat namanya, nggak ada nama lain?" candanya, membuat wooseok tertawa,

"biasanya tanaman ini dipanggil _queen of the night_ , ratu di malam hari. kenapa disebut ratu di malam hari, karena memang bunga ini cuma mekar di malam hari, dan dia akan layu dibawah sinar matahari," dan jinhyuk menganga tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan wooseok,

"oh wow," ucap jinhyuk spontan.

"susah payah aku bawa tanaman ini dari suatu kerajaan di benua asia sana dari tahun lalu, walaupun sebenarnya nggak susah sih merawatnya. cuma ya, butuh perjuangan untuk membawanya kesini," jelas wooseok atentif, sambil masih memandang bunga itu dengan tatapan berbinar,

"bunga ini memang nggak ada khasiatnya, sih. nggak bisa digunakan buat campuran obat apapun, tapi bunga ini spesial banget buat aku, karena butuh perjuangan besar buat bawa bunga ini kesini, dan juga karena aku dari dulu ingin banget punya bunga ini," lanjutnya lagi, membuat jinhyuk mengangguk.

"terus, _alasan kamu bawa aku kesini buat apa, wooseok_?" tanya jinhyuk polos, tanpa ada maksud apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja. yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah, wooseok kemudian berdeham, dan jinhyuk mendapati wajah wooseok _merona merah muda_ , menunjukkan bahwa saat ini wooseok sedang _malu._

pelan-pelan wooseok menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap jinhyuk. entah kenapa, jantung jinhyuk berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kala matanya bertemu binar mata wooseok yang begitu gemerlap dan cerah, seakan seluruh bintang yang ada di langit malam itu pindah ke kedua bola matanya,

" _aku, aku cuma pengen liat bunga ini mekar sama orang yang spesial buat aku_ ," lirih wooseok terbata-bata, sambil mengusap tangannya karena grogi.

jinhyuk masih berdiri terpaku di depan wooseok, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna bahwa ternyata, selama ini, dia _benar-benar bodoh_. bisa-bisanya dia tidak menyadari (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, jinhyuk mencoba menyangkal faktanya) bahwa wooseok _juga_ _menaruh perasaan cinta_ padanya. pikirannya sesaat berkelana ke momen pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu, momen dimana akhirnya mereka bisa berteman dengan baik, dan sederetan momen lainnya yang akhirnya mengarah ke _momen ini_ , dimana wooseok akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. dan buat jinhyuk, jinhyuk akan jadi pria paling bodoh sedunia kalau dia tidak _membalas_ _perasaan wooseok_.

tahu-tahu, jinhyuk menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua, kali ini jinhyuk menatap wooseok dalam-dalam, mencoba mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. pelan-pelan, sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya, jinhyuk menangkup kedua telapak tangannya di sisi pipi wooseok, _ada cinta di mata wooseok_ , dan jinhyuk yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. tidak lama mereka beradu pandang, karena wooseok duluan yang menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir jinhyuk.

jinhyuk yang memimpin permainan bibir mereka, seluruh sudut bibir wooseok disentuh dengan bilah bibirnya secara atentif, sambil pelan-pelan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut wooseok. ini jelas pertama kalinya jinhyuk berciuman dengan wooseok, tapi ada sesuatu yang familier dan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya kala dia mampu membuat wooseok melenguh lemah dalam ciumannya, seakan memang _bibir wooseok ditakdirkan untuk dicium olehnya_. wooseok melenguh dalam ciuman mereka berdua, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher jinhyuk sebagai tumpuannya, sementara jinhyuk mengelus punggung wooseok atentif. di rumah kaca tersebut hanya terdengar suara lenguhan dan decapan hasil tautan bibir mereka, dan jinhyuk menggeram rendah kala dirinya mendapati tangan wooseok mulai menelusuri dan membuka kancing mantel beludrunya. tawa jinhyuk rendah kala tautan bibir mereka berdua terlepas,

" _disini banget, wooseok_?" tanyanya memastikan, lama-lama mantel beludrunya jatuh dari pundaknya, disusul wooseok secara gemetar membuka kancing celana panjang jinhyuk,

" _aku pengen sekarang, disini_ ," jawabnya gemetar, matanya kembali menatap jinhyuk, kali ini ada tumpukan air di pelupuk matanya, dan hati jinhyuk _terenyuh_ ,

"tapi kalau kamu nggak mau, _nggak apa-apa,_ " lanjutnya lirih sambil masih menatap jinhyuk. jinhyuk menelan ludahnya keras. bodoh bagi jinhyuk apabila dia berani menolak permintaan wooseok. apabila wooseok memintanya untuk memadu cinta dengan dirinya sekarang, maka yang jinhyuk bisa lakukan adalah _menurut_ dan _memenuhi permintaan laki-laki yang sudah berhasil mengisi rongga kosong di hati jinhyuk itu._

maka digendongnya wooseok oleh jinhyuk, dan dibawanya wooseok ke suatu sudut lapang di dalam rumah kaca yang dirasa aman dan nyaman bagi mereka berdua untuk melakukan aktivitas bercinta mereka nantinya.

*

" _jinhyuk! ah, ah!"_ racau wooseok dengan volume suara setengah berbisik, makin keras desahannya dan makin patah-patah tarikan napasnya kala dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang _basah_ dan _terus meliuk_ tepat di lubang senggamanya. bagian bawah tubuh wooseok yang kini tidak lagi berbalut bahan fabrik apapun _seutuhnya milik jinhyuk malam ini_. lidah jinhyuk tidak henti membasahi lubang senggama laki-laki yang ada dibawahnya itu, jari-jari tangan kanannya ikut menginterupsi masuk ke dalamnya, menekan dinding di dalamnya dengan pola teratur, mencoba menjelajah dan mengeksplor titik-titik yang mampu membuat wooseok _makin mendesah dan menggeliat_ dibawah rengkuhannya. sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat kaki kiri wooseok yang kini tergantung lemah di atas pundaknya, sesekali kedua kaki yang jenjang itu menegang kala jinhyuk berhasil menyentuh titik-titik di dalam lubang senggama wooseok, titik-titik yang mampu membuat wooseok seakan ada di puncak nikmat birahinya.

ada sesuatu yang mencekam sekaligus menggairahkan dari cara mereka secara impulsif melakukan hubungan bercinta di dalam _rumah kaca taman istana_ yang begitu besar ini. pakaian keduanya tidak semuanya dilepas, hanya celana mereka berdua saja yang benar-benar lucut dari tubuh mereka berdua, sementara blus kemeja yang mereka gunakan masih bertanggal di bagian atas tubuh mereka (walau sebenarnya, _percuma juga masih dipakai._ toh kancing kemeja jinhyuk sudah terbuka seluruhnya, sementara kemeja wooseok sudah nyaris lucut dari tubuhnya, bahu dan dadanya benar-benar terekspos sekarang). tapi mereka berdua _suka_ , mereka berdua _suka_ dengan suasana aktivitas yang mencekam ini, mereka berdua _suka_ dengan fakta bahwa bisa saja ada pengawal, pengurus taman, atau siapapun itu, lewat di depan rumah kaca ini dan menyaksikan mereka berdua yang sedang saling memuja dan memuji tubuh masing-masing insan. maka, mereka berdua terus melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, sampai mereka berada di titik tertinggi nikmat bercinta mereka nantinya.

" _nakal,_ " ucap jinhyuk dengan bariton rendahnya tepat di telinga wooseok, sambil kemudian menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu, membuat wooseok mendesah erotis kala daun telinganya dijilat jinhyuk.

" _wooseok nakal,_ " ucapnya lagi, jari-jarinya yang sudah berlumur pelumas tidak berhenti bergerak dan meliuk di dalam lubang senggama wooseok, sementara jari-jari wooseok mengerat keras di atas mantel beludru jinhyuk, yang jinhyuk rentangkan lebar-lebar sebagai alas di atas tanah yang berumput, utamanya supaya wooseok tetap nyaman berbaring dibawahnya. _bagaimana tidak nakal_ , pikir jinhyuk, ketika dia mendapati wooseok dari awal ternyata sudah membawa bungkus kecil berisi pengaman serta botol kecil berisikan pelumas di dalam kantung celananya,

" _jaga-jaga aja_ ," ucap wooseok enteng sewaktu mereka baru benar-benar memulai permainan panas mereka, tepat sebelum wooseok menjadi _selemah_ dan _se-tidak berdaya_ ini dibawah jinhyuk.

kemaluan wooseok sudah benar-benar tegang dan pekik serta racauan wooseok sudah makin keras terdengar seiring waktu, dan disaat itulah _jinhyuk berhenti_ _menggerakkan jarinya._ spontan wooseok mengerang tidak percaya di tengah sengal napasnya, matanya melotot karena kesal, _baru mau naik kenapa dipaksa untuk turun lagi_. sementara jinhyuk yang melihat itu semua hanya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana ekspresi wooseok begitu jujur di hadapannya, ekspresi yang _ingin_ , _ingin bercinta dengan jinhyuk sekarang juga dan di detik ini juga_. kembali lagi, mana bisa jinhyuk menolak permintaan wooseok?

jinhyuk pun kemudian mencium bibir wooseok lembut, seluruh sudutnya diciumi dan dirasa oleh bilah bibirnya, sambil pelan-pelan dirinya mensejajarkan kemaluannya tepat di lubang tengah selangkangan wooseok,

" _aku masuk, ya_ ," lirih jinhyuk pelan sambil mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua bercinta, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, tubuh keduanya seakan memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lainnya. ketika kemaluan jinhyuk sudah benar-benar masuk secara _sempurna_ , tubuh wooseok kembali menegang dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. refleks dia mengeratkan lingkar tangannya di leher jinhyuk, desahnya keluar bersamaan dengan turunnya air mata di pelupuk matanya. diciumnya pipi wooseok yang basah karena air mata, sambil pelan-pelan jinhyuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

lama kelamaan, keduanya mulai terbiasa dengan gesekan kulit antar keduanya. wooseok kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mencium bibir jinhyuk lama, tanda memperbolehkan jinhyuk untuk bergerak _lebih keras dan cepat_ dari ini. maka jinhyuk mengiyakan permintaannya. jinhyuk makin keras dan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan wooseok pada akhirnya juga menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah dengan arah berlawanan, supaya _makin terasa nikmat permainan panas mereka berdua_.

desahan dan erangan bervolume rendah serta geraman keduanya menggema di seluruh sudut rumah kaca tersebut, diiringi dengan suara serangga yang mungkin juga malu ada disana, menyaksikan mereka berdua memadu kasih dan cinta dibawah cahaya bulan purnama. tidak lama kemudian, wooseok mengelus pipi jinhyuk perlahan, napasnya tercekat dan tersengal di kala dia ingin mencoba mengucap sesuatu,

" _jinhyuk, aku-"_ jinhyuk paham, _wooseok sebentar lagi akan mencapai ekstasenya_ , maka jinhyuk makin mempercepat gerakannya.

tiga hentakan keras, _wooseok mencapai putihnya_ , diiringi dengan lengkingan suara wooseok yang mulai terdengar familier dan indah di telinga jinhyuk. jinhyuk sampai di titik ekstasenya tidak lama setelah wooseok, badannya langsung ambruk di atas wooseok, membuat wooseok mengerang karena menopang tubuh jinhyuk yang lebih berat darinya. dengan hati-hati jinhyuk mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berbaring di samping wooseok sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan mantel satin sutra berhias renda milik wooseok.

di tengah tarikan napasnya yang masih tersengal, wooseok memberi senyum tipisnya ke jinhyuk. diusapnya peluh yang menghiasi sisi samping wajah dan kening wooseok oleh jinhyuk, kemudian diciumnya bibir wooseok lembut. mereka berdua tersenyum dalam permainan bibirnya, _ini sempurna_ , pikir mereka berdua.

*

mereka lama tidak bersuara dan hanya menikmati presensi satu sama lainnya, dengan wooseok berada dalam rengkuhan erat jinhyuk. dirasa dirinya sudah dapat kembali bernapas dengan normal, wooseok kemudian mengangkat jemari tangan kanannya ke atas, menunjuk ke arah langit malam dari dalam rumah kaca yang transparan itu. langit malam itu dihiasi ratusan bintang yang berkelap kelip, serta bulan purnama yang begitu terang cahayanya,

" _bulannya terang banget malam ini_ , _indah banget,_ " lirihnya manis, sambil menatap jinhyuk dalam-dalam. jinhyuk hanya mengelus kepala wooseok, kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya lama, sampai decapnya terdengar,

" _kamu lebih indah dan terang daripada bulannya_ ," gombalnya sambil senyum menyeringai, membuat wooseok memukul ringan bisep jinhyuk, keduanya tertawa dalam rengkuhan masing-masing. mereka terdiam cukup lama setelahnya, sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk menangkup wajah wooseok dengan telapak tangannya, dan dengan lembut jinhyuk kembali mencium bibir wooseok,

" _aku cinta kamu, wooseok,_ " lirihnya di sela-sela ciumannya,

" _aku cinta kamu_ ," lirihnya lagi. wooseok tidak membalas kalimat jinhyuk, tapi dari cara wooseok menangkup kedua telapak tangannya dan membalas pergerakan bibirnya sambil _tersenyum_ , rasanya jinhyuk tidak perlu lagi memvalidasi perasaan wooseok padanya.

 _aku juga cinta kamu_ , begitu ucap wooseok dalam hatinya.

dan kali ini, _jinhyuk akhirnya bisa merasakan apa rasanya dicinta dan mencinta_ , melabuhkan jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk kim wooseok, seorang manusia yang paras dan hatinya seindah dan seterang cahaya bulan purnama.


End file.
